


To Be Young & In Love

by SocialDisease609



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Collections - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feel like im making tags for porn hub or something lol, Grinding, Kinda, Quickies!, Vaginal Fingering, by quick I mean quick, classy smut?, girl on top, one shots, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: This is really just a three-part fic, where each part is its own one shot.I decided to write quick smut for my main Grishaverse OTPs:Ch1: Inej & KazCh2: Nina & HanneCh 3: Zoya & Nikolai





	1. Inej and Kaz

_The Wraith_ didn’t moor in the docks of Ketterdam often, as its missions were more occupied with interceptions at sea or camping along the coasts of West Ravka and the tremendous length of Eastern Novyi Zem. It had developed the reputation its captain had desired: a feared vigilante which haunted the endless waves.

However, despite it’s history of locational activity, _The Wraith_ dropped anchor in 5th Harbor at six bells in the morning. Inej had been bathing in countless victories of human liberation, and to celebrate, she wanted to let her crew rest and have access to fresher meals and ale. She briefed them all of these best establishments for price and quality, and the gambling halls which had the most credible reputation. She had all this knowledge from her days serving The Dregs, of course, and knew without a doubt that her crew would be taken care of in her old home when the new Dreg soldiers found out who they worked for.

As Captain Ghafa walked down the creaking wooden ramp from her ship towards the docks, she wondered in amusement of how long it would take Kaz Brekker to be notified of her arrival in Ketterdam. It had been an entire year, after all. She had sent letters to him maybe four times during this year, when she had the time and found an operating post office. She had told him that since she was constantly on the move, there would be no point in him writing to her. She had felt a little guilty about that, seeing how perhaps the young man might have wanted to correspond with her too. But she hoped he would understand.

The smell of the Ketterdam harbors was stronger than the True Sea, overcrowded with smog and fisheries. Inej’s nose quickly adapted to it, finding a strange comfort in this unpleasant familiar. The sun was rising over the horizon, which was collaged with industrial buildings.

Inej had only one place on her itinerary here in Ketterdam, and that was to see Dirty Hands at The Slat. However, being as early was it was, she knew that business hours would not commence until nine bells. She could just slip right into The Slat, as per old habit, but something in her wanted to be formal… and her stomach was growling. She would take her time eating a meal before heading out.

She read the papers about how Ketterdam was faring while eating a simple breakfast of buttered toast, sausage links, and a small cup of oatmeal with two raspberries and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. As she gently tapped her spoon on her ceramic cup of steaming black coffee and one sugar cube, she read that the Crow Club was experiencing one of its best years of operations, with a 90% income increase in the past two years. Inej nodded in approval, pleased to see that Kaz’s establishment was doing so well.

She paid her ticket and left a reasonable tip for her server before heading back out, strolling through the early morning streets of busy Ketterdam. No one paid real attention to her presence, and she was glad for wearing simple clothes. Despite her status as captain, she was never lavish in her appearance. When she made it to The Slat, she checked her pocket watch, reading the time as eight and a half bells. Thirty minutes early wouldn’t kill Kaz…

She was about to make her way to the side fire escape to climb her way up, when the front door opened. Freezing halfway through the doorframe was none other than the man she came to see. His initial shock had washed away quickly as he secured the door behind himself and then turned to lock it.

“Good morning, Wraith,” he said. “That doesn’t count as sneaking up on me.” He opened his arms in a gesture of a hug, which took Inej by surprise, but she leaned in to complete the embrace. “How is business?” he asked, upon their separation.

“Fantastic,” Inej replied. She took in his look. For a man doing well in the gambling industry, he sure was not dressed like on. He had a worn grey coat wrapped around himself and a newsboy cap snug on his head. His cane was also very simple, his signature Crow’s head nowhere to be found. “What’s the job?”

“I’ll be robbing a conservatory this morning,” he stated matter of fact-ly as he began to walk down the cobblestone streets. “Would you like to tag along, _Wraith_? For old times’ sake?”

Absolutely.

Inej followed him without saying a word as he briefed her in a whispered tone of who their mark was and what treasure was the prize. She had missed this, she wasn’t going to lie to herself. She had obviously been stealthy in her liberation missions, but there was a difference between the thrill of justice and the thrill of the hunt- both prized to her in different respects.

It was about a two hour’s walk to the University District. They were to slip in as part of the cleaning crew, one of the most common tactics of theft and steal a violin that was on display in the Headmaster’s office. It obviously wasn’t just any violin, but the violin master Ravkan composer Fyodor Ivakov had written all his eight famous violin concertos on, and their client was very big on keeping Ravkan treasures within Ravka.

They slipped in with little effort and climbed the many stairs of the grand conservatory until they reached the fifth floor, out of seven, to which Kaz was sure the violin was stashed inside the Headmaster’s office. After three seconds of picking the lock, the two were in swiftly, not making a noise as they reclosed the door and clicked the lock back into place.

They quickly set to work, delicately looking for display cases, trunks, chests, and safes. They were quite entertained that the Headmaster’s office was a complete disaster, with student dossiers scattered and stacked about, sheets upon sheets of music covering the floor, and dying plants sitting on his windowsill.

“How long until he comes back up here?” Inej asked, feeling the spins of the books in the bookshelf, feeling for stiffness that would indicate a hidden lever.

“He should be overseeing the rehearsal in the courtyard today. It’s…” he paused to pull out his pocket watch, “Should be starting in a minute or two. Next week is the baroque festival, and the college plans on making this the grandest one yet, as King Nikolai and Queen Ehri will be attending. Nothing says ‘one of the biggest events of the summer’ like a new royal couple coming to town.”

And just as Kaz had predicted, music flew into one of the open windows, indicating the commencement of the rehearsal outside. Violins and flutes paired against each other as a harpsicord added it’s twang with a rapid succession of notes.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Inej asked, looking over her shoulder, as Kaz removed his coat and began rolling up the sleeves of his button-up.

“Definitely. He’s hiding it somewhere…” Inej lost focus on her inspection of the bookshelf as she continued to look at his exposed forearms, marveled at the sight of exposed flesh. She was astounded she didn’t notice it sooner, his lack of gloves. And not only now was he meticulously sifting through drawers and cabinets with uncovered hands, he was more exposed that she had ever seen him- well, in public that is. It was one thing for him to remove his shirt in the private space of his room, but for Kaz to purposefully remove barriers out in public…

The muscles in his arms were lean but defined, as twin rigid veins protruded on identical spots on both arms.

“You working over there?” He asked, sensing her stillness.

“Of course,” Inej said, rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the bookshelf once more. Finally, she found a spine that would not move at the slight touch of her fingers as the others had, and pulled it forward, hearing that telling-crank as some mechanism inside the bookshelf began to shift. She could hear Kaz stop bothering himself with his side of the room and came over.

“Good work,” he said, squeezing her shoulder. The bookcase pushed forward a couple inches, allowing both Kaz and Inez to reach for the top and pull it forward as it swung heavily on it’s hinges. Behind the case was a small cramped room. It had a small window that let in the sun light and fresh air, one twin bed pushed against the wall and an end table with a gas light and a couple books and letter’s stashed on top. Kaz pushed one with his finger, his eyes running over the words. Then he repeated this with a second one.

“The poor man is having trouble at home…” He sighed and stepped inside the room, putting his hands on his hips. “Wife doesn’t want him home right now so I guess he’s been spending his nights here.”

“How sad,” Inej sympathized. “I wonder what he did.”

“You don’t have to wonder too long,” Kaz said. “Probably the same thing that all women kick men out of the house for: infidelity. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was sleeping with his students and she found out.”

Inej frowned. It was very likely, she just wished it didn’t always come to that.

“Let’s check under the bed,” Inej said, brushing past Kaz, his hip bumping into him due to the lack of space.

Kaz _tsked_, “I swear, if he is keeping a relic like that under his bed…”

Inej reached in and her hand laid on top of a leather case. Bringing it forward with the will of her fingertips, she retrieved it from under the bed and put it on the bed. Kaz stepped closer to her to see the contents, and Inej became very aware of his closeness all of a sudden. Ignoring the warmth rushing to her cheeks, she reached down and flipped the case locks up and lifted the lid. Inside the case was an old violin cushioned with excessive blue velvet.

Kaz sighed. “Well, it was a noble attempt to hid it in a normal briefcase instead of an instrumental one.” He looked down at the instrument, and began to flex his jaw slightly.

“What an easy job, huh?” Inej asked in a whisper, not feeling the need to speak at a normal tone with him so close. She closed the case and secured it’s locks with satisfying heavy clicks. She then turned around with the case in her left hand, and found herself facing Kaz directly. His pale complexion seemed to get brighter at the proximity.

She was about to ask him what was holding him up, but she _knew_. They hadn’t been this close since Kaz had changed her bandages from her fight with Dunyasha. She remembered the edge of intimacy they had approached, but neither could take the plunge. No doubt the closeness reminded him too. She was going to offer him a way out of it, there was no need for him to make up for lost chances in the middle of the job, no, it was okay, he didn’t-

His hands slid around her ribcage, the warmth of his hands quickly seeping through her clothes. Inej took a shaking breath as her previous thoughts were cut off. Inej could slightly make out the sounds of the music below in the courtyard, a violin trilling in the distance. He pulled her closer to him now and angled his face as he leaned forward. His lips committed to the kiss, and Inej felt a blossom of feelings bloom inside her chest. Her mind was fogging from the contact, especially now since he moved one of his hands to cradle the back of her head and deepened the kiss with a firmer press. Groggily, Inej reached behind herself to place the priceless relic on the bed once more, freeing her hand to reciprocate completely.

Inej couldn’t believe that this was happening. She wondered for a curt second how he had conquered his troubles that haunted him so terribly in the past, but brushed the curiosity away once her mind suggested he had a whole year to be with other girls. They were now kissing deeply, engaging their tongues when one of them would open their mouth enough for the invitation to be received.

Inej was overcome with emotion and years of want came cascading down into her instincts. She knew what her body wanted out of this, but her ethics collided constantly with each desire to progress this into something more. This wasn’t the time, wasn’t the place. Kaz had come a long way in his recovery, but that didn’t mean she had the right to accelerate this into bedding. She was also surprised at herself for even suggesting the idea. Was it the year at sea? Was it a subconscious thought that spend a whole year cooking in her mind that she had someone waiting back home for her? Someone who was showing signs of meeting the needs she had expressed to him that a lover for her should meet? Kaz had gone through great lengths previously to show her that his feelings ran deep, but knew he still had a lot to work on in order to be the man she needed him to be. She accepted that unspoken conversation when he had reunited her with her parents. He wanted to be hers, and he wanted her to know that he was willing, but he needed her to know that he was going to need an indefinite amount of time to reach this breakthrough within himself. It was valid, but she wondered if they both thought too much time would pass and the feelings would eventually disappear.

But Inej couldn’t suppress all her body’s attempts at expressing desire, and she found her fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants to pull him closer. The signal did not go misread as Kaz secured his hold on her by tightly wrapping an arm around her waist and then tilted them forward to fall onto the bed.

The fall knocked some wind out of Inej’s chest with a quick huff, and then she stuttered: “Wait- wait, Kaz…”

Kaz adjusted himself on top of her, lifting himself with both his hands pressing into the mattress.

“Is this… are you sure?” Inej asked.

“I’m ready,” he said, his face blushing furiously. “I’ve missed you, Inej.” Inej felt her complexion rush with the same amount of blood as his. “But if you’re not ready, we can stop. I probably shouldn’t have kissed you. I just…”

“No, stop,” Inej said, “It was a little random, but who said love has to be scripted? It can happen whenever…”

Kaz shifted his weight for a brief moment, probably fighting a thought in his mind.

“I’m ready, too,” Inej said. She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. Kaz changed his weight again, this time lowering himself onto her, putting most of his weight on his right side.

Inej moved underneath him to allow his right thigh to fall between her legs, and through the passion of their kissing, began to slowly grind against him. It didn’t take long for the to start unbuckling their trousers, and as much as both of them probably desired to see each other completely naked, they knew they couldn’t afford that luxury in such a risky place, and simply accepted a kick of the shoes and shake down out of their trousers was all they could allow.

Inej felt a little embarrassed of herself when she had quickly looked away when she saw his member, telling herself it was okay to look because she was looking upon a lover now and not a friend. She shifted herself onto her elbows as she watched him situate himself between her open legs, holding onto his shaft to guide himself towards her entrance.

With a shaking breath, he looked up from his task and made eye contact with her. “You still sure?” he asked.

Inej nodded eagerly and bit her lips. Her heart was beating furiously with anticipation, and she knew the rest of her body was growing impatient too.

“Okay,” she heard him whisper to himself. He re-shifted himself again for nerves’ sake, and then just when Inej could register the head press against her, he pushed his hips forward and submerged himself within her. Inej gasped at the sudden sensation and Kaz let out a shivered sigh. Slowly he began to move within her, pushing with considerable pressure and pulling almost agonizingly unhurried. Inej let her head fall back onto the pillow and closed her eyes shut, focusing on his length insider her, filling and retreating with each stroke. Kaz found a leisured rhythm he could work with and leaned forward, which added extra pressure within Inej while his pelvis lightly rubbed against her clit. He moved forward so she could embrace him, and she did. His unsteady breathing in her ear sent shivers through her already sensitive body. Her arms wrapped around his back as she worked hard to keep her legs open for him, fighting the instinct to close them from the overwhelming sensation, like some protective measure.

Inej originally wasn’t keeping track of time when they had begun, just wanting to live in the moment of finally being with the man her heart had yearned for after all these years, until she remembered the music outside. It was still playing, but she didn’t know how long the rehearsal would be for, and, a shameful part of her wondered if Kaz could last very long.

Using her outstanding core strength, Inej enveloped Kaz’s hips with her legs, gripped his shoulder with her right hand, anchored herself with her left, and rolled them over so that she rested on top of him. Kaz watched as Inej settled herself by pressing her hands against his stomach and rocked her hips at a quickened pace. Kaz swallowed hard, as the pleasure intensified, as this position allowed him to be completely taken within her.

Both had initially remained muffled with their moans, trying not to gain the attention of anyone who may be passing by in the halls of the building, but this position was testing them both. The delightful baroque music still filled the atmosphere from the courtyard and Inej couldn’t help but let a smile slip, never having imagined to have such buoyant music be an element to a private moment in her life. They both let out a small chuckle once as they heard a student get strictly chastised in front of the entire ensemble for being a beat behind everyone else. Inej then leaned forward to rest her hands against the headboard of the bed, and quickened her rocking on Kaz’s hips, chasing her climax that she knew was _so_, so close.

Kaz’s breath was shaking underneath her, and she could tell that he was nearing his pinnacle as well. She began to rock harder, and one of Kaz’s hand’s left from massaging her hips to cup his hand against her clit. Inej’s eyes instantly shut as a white light seemed to take over her vision. She couldn’t control her volume in that moment, and moaned feebly before her core tightened and she felt her sex grip Kaz’s sturdy length in spasms, and as the pleasure surged through her body, she cried out louder and her toes curled as she felt practically paralyzed above Kaz. She could hear his voice trembling beneath her, grunting as his gritted his teeth, trying with all the strength within him to not join her in ecstasy just yet.

“Please, Inej,” he groaned. He didn’t know if he could handle another moment of Inej’s merciless hips. Weakly, Inej rolled off of him, her chest heaving from exertion. Kaz supported himself quickly on his elbows and was about to service himself, but his cock had already began to spurt his seed on its own. Kaz groaned and let himself collapse on the bed as he felt his fluid on his stomach. Inej exhaled deeply, thinking about how close of a call that was. She rested her head on Kaz’s chest for a moment as they both listened to the music outside. She could feel the sweat on his chest through his shirt.

“How much longer do you think?” Inej asked, implying about the rehearsal.

“Probably about twenty more minutes…” he guessed. “We can take a few more minutes to catch our breaths, then, we can continue this back home.” 

_Home_. That Slat would never really be a home for Inej, but she knew what he meant. And it got Inej thinking of what her future just may be a few years from now, if one day, they might become even more than what they were right now: and lived in a home all to themselves, finally away from all the pain Ketterdam had ever given them.


	2. Nina & Hanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanne sees Nina as Nina for the first time!  
&  
Nina and Hanne keep warm in a tent! ;)

Mila Jandersdat wasn’t the first woman to catch Hanne’s eye, but she was the first one whom Hanne made the conscious decision to pursue. She felt a little ashamed at first, knowing that Mila’s heart was still tender from the loss of her husband, but she didn’t really intend to pursue _completely_. She couldn’t _actually_ have Mila, not here in Fjerda, but she could make her feel special. She could want to make the woman smile, she could want to lift her spirits, and she could be selfish in wanting to steal fleeting touches.

She sat through Zemini lessons because it was a mutual agreement, and Hanne was grateful that Mila wasn’t going to put her in danger. But business and politics aside, Hanne enjoyed the lessons. Enjoyed the direct and uninterrupted attention. Especially because she was helping her claim her Grisha powers. The session in which Mila instructed her to try and make her heart race… Hanne wasn’t sure if she was even doing it, because the thumping of Mila’s heart was drowned out by the sound of her own heart pounding away in her ears. She didn’t know why she found the task so intimate- perhaps it was because she literally had a hold on Mila’s heart, held the fragile organ against the fingertips of her power- it wasn’t just a lesson. It wasn’t just a suggestive instruction either, it was a clear and blatant display of trust. Manipulating someone’s heart was a serious act, in which life and death balanced on the slightest grip on the hand. They made eye contact as Hanne obeyed, looking for any form of discomfort reflecting back in Mila’s eyes. 

Hanne’s face would ignite in a blush whenever she laid in bed, pleasuring herself late night after lessons. She felt silly for feeling so attracted and taken by simple things, like being hyper focused on the plump curve of Mila’s lips, or how Mila would squeeze her shoulder in encouragement. Or sometimes, Mila would speak to her and just look at her lips, her crystal blue eyes just mesmerized. It always made Hanne’s knees just a little weak.

But Mila Jandersdat wasn’t real. Not anymore. What luck Hanne had. She finally let herself fall for a woman, and she wasn’t even real. She was a mask, a genetic alteration of a different woman’s face: Nina Zenik. And Hanne was scared because Nina was sitting in a tent with a legendary Tailor being restored to her original traits, as they sought sanctuary in Chernast Fort at the northern border of Ravka. Hanne stood outside waiting for Nina to finish, leaning against a wooden railing caked in snow as thick fluffy flakes cascaded throughout the night, staring off into the Fjerdan tundra in the distance. She knew the Grisha soldiers were watching her. Who wouldn’t be watching the daughter of their greatest enemy? She bet not a single one of them trusted her official written statement of defection. Probably lit it aflame with their inferni powers instead of filing it.

Nina had tried to arrange giving Hanne quarters within the fort, but the generals said that even as a defector, Hanne wouldn’t be allowed inside the fort, not until given a full investigation and citizenship granted by the king. The best they could do for her was give her a tent outside the fort walls. Nina threw a fuss, throwing the names of a General Nazyalensky, but the leadership was firm in their decision, regurgitating protocol about defectors who had direct contact to key persons of interest- particularly Jarl Brum. Hanne was visibly irritated at the “accommodation”. It had to be a complete lie. But she had no choice really. Hanne grabbed the offered gear, which consisted of a tent kit, bed roll, a pot, a kettle, oil lamp, matches, and one serving of a field ration. Furious, Nina helped Hanne build, but after that had to return to the fort for a briefing. Adrik and Leoni would come by, almost like shift work, to keep her company (and supervised), but Hanne couldn’t get herself to engage. Nina had somehow convinced a guard to let Hanne inside the first layer of the fort, only to stand by the door to the Tailor’s office.

_ “She won’t go anywhere else. I just have to make sure she stays safe, okay?”_

But all Hanne could think about, as she waited, was if she would survive the night and that the one person she felt totally safe with was about to come through this door any minute now with a different face.

What if Hanne lost her connection with Nina upon seeing her real face? As if her deeply imbedded subconscious would reject the comfort of Nina’s presence because Hanne’s psyche was expecting the face of Mila Jandersloot. What if she didn’t love Nina anymore? 

_ Love_…

Hanne kicked the wooden railing lightly with the tip of her snow boot, watching the surface shake it’s coating in a cascade of powder.

_ What a silly word to use…_

She needed to stop herself now while she was ahead. There was no point in falling in love. Mila, or rather, Nina hadn’t even shown any signs of actual interest, or at least, not that Hanne could confidently confirm. Nina had done what she set out to do: find Grisha and bring them to Ravka. Mission accomplished. All personal bonding could be forgotten at this point, Hanne signed her Fjerdan citizenship away, Nina _could_, if she intended, as Hanne’s paranoia was chiming, just leave her here and go off to do another mission. Off to seduce another Fjerdan into their rival’s arms.

There was a stirring from the other side of the door. Hanne straightened up, no longer childishly fussing with the railing, and turned to watch the door open. Her heart thudded and her knees worked hard to suppress the shiver of nervous expectation. From within the open door way emerged a woman, who at first was looking behind herself to issue one last message of gratitude. But once the woman turned back around, Hanne knew. She just knew.

Nina stood before her, coated in a neatly pressed red kefta, thick with fur lining the inside and her hood. Soft brown hair flowed from her scalp, which once ran rivers of pale blonde. From the gas lights posted about the camp, Hanne could see the once blue irises now reflected a deep malachite. Her facial structure had shifted too, but other than that…

Hanne couldn’t have fought the laugh even if she had the strength of a thousand soldiers. Nina blinked back, puzzled and blushing from the reaction, clearly unsure what to think. To ensure Nina didn’t come up with the wrong idea, Hanne pulled Nina towards her and hug her tight, shaking with laughter until the waves of relief finished washing over her.

“What is it?” Nina asked, the confusion still in her voice. Even her voice seemed different… but still…

“I…” still holding onto Nina, Hanne used one hand to wipe a tear that produced during her emotion. “I don’t know why I didn’t think it was going to be you.” 

“What do you mean?” Nina asked, breaking the hug by holding onto both Hanne’s arms, pushing them apart just enough to search Hanne’s face for answers.

“I was afraid that since all I know is Mila, that I would never… see you again…”

Nina angled her head a bit, and Hanne read the body language clearly. She wanted more explanation.

“I still see you. You have a different face, but… in your eyes, it’s still you. Does that make sense?” 

“Sure,” Nina resorted. Hanne could tell Nina had a clue but didn’t seem to want to pry further.

It had moved Hanne, this moment of seeing the true Nina, because it made her realize that whatever bond she shared with Nina, despite no feelings ever being spoken, was more of an emotional, and perhaps spiritual, one and no change in face, through Tailoring or battle scars, could change what Hanne felt whenever Nina entered her space. 

“Come on,” Nina gestured, putting her hand on Hanne’s shoulder to turn her around and walk down the snow-covered wooden pathway. “I know you’re probably used to it, but let’s get you out of the cold.”

Their boots crunched over the snow, which had already been firmly compacted together from the hours upon hours of soldiers walking across it all day.

“Have you had any dinner yet?” Nina asked.

“I was offered a ration, but I couldn’t eat while you were gone.”

“I was there for four hours!” Nina gasped as they walked through the maze of the fort, finding the tent that was pitched for them. “We’re both famished then.”

Nina slipped her arm through Hanne’s, resting it like a lady and a gentleman, as they continued to walk to exit the fort. For a moment, Hanne’s attention was grabbed by the stars. The sky had grown much darker now, and was a complete pool of dark navy dye, punctured with the bright white stars of the constellations lifetimes away. Among those was an orange or yellow star here and there, the mysteries of another planet in line for sight. Hanne’s attention only returned to Nina when she saw the breath cloud from Nina’s mouth after a deep exhale. Nina’s cheeks and nose were pink already and they had only been walking for about five minutes.

Hanne’s tent wasn’t too far away from the gates of the fort, but enough to cause some distance between the Ravkan army and the newborn Corporalki that Hanne was.

“Are you too cold, Nina?” Hanne asked, the name forced from her tongue. She couldn’t call her Mila anymore, not even by mistake.

“Oh, a little,” Nina replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders. “We’ll have to light just a tiny fire inside your tent. I need to warm up and eat warm food. A cold ration will only keep us cold.”

Courteously, Hanne held up the tent flap for Nina to enter first. It wasn’t too bad of a tent, to be honest. It was roomy enough to allow Hanne to stand tall and store a trunk and a cot- if she had one. It was most likely a standard-issue Ravkan Army tent. There wasn’t much room inside for more than one inhabitant though. Both women sat cross legged around the oil lamp, as if it was a traditional campfire.

“How are you going to build a fire?” Hanne asked humoredly, feeling calm in her chest as she watched Nina begin to peel the field ration open with a metal key. The aluminum peeled like lemon zest with each twist of her hand.

“We’re just going to aggressively burn your oil lamp,” Nina chuckled in return. “I will bring you some more oil tomorrow, if they make us stay any longer here. Remove the lamp covering please, so we can have an open flame?”

Hanne did as instructed without delay. With a powerful strike of a match, Hanne burned the oil lamp as bright as she could, without the flame getting out of control. Then, she just simply watched Nina empty the contents of the ration kit bit by bit, oddly soothed by her gentleness.

“What’s for dinner?” She asked. The tent shielded them from most of the bitter wind outside, but cold energy still swept through the edge of the tent’s fabric, and the ground itself, while the snow had been dug away, was frozen solid compacted dirt. Hanne was mystified by watching their clouds of breath for a few moments before Nina answered.

Nina then looked up after removing the contents of the ration, and in a flash of a second, Hanne realized that Nina hadn’t looked at her since she had laughed at her. Hanne felt guilt ripple through her.

“Looks like we’re having some jerky, a small assortment of nuts, a soup base, and a roll of biscuits with apple jam,” Nina smiled artificially. “Oh, and a small bar of dark chocolate.”

“That’s it?” Hanne asked, disappointedly. “Fjerdan field rations have better options.”

“Like what?” Nina teased with a small grin, “Sardines and sub-standard caviar?”

Hanne cleared her throat, trying to swallow a chuckle. “Sardines, yes, but things of more substance, like an oatmeal. Something to add weight to the soldier’s stomach. Make him feel like he’s had a full meal.”

“Well welcome to Ravka,” Nina laughed. “We’re broke. This is what we have right now. Hand me your canteen, we’re gonna cook the soup.”

Hanne knew the silence that followed was because they both were hungry, and once the broth was warmed up, and their fingers and toes felt blissfully warm, and their bellies began to fill, they began to talk once more.

Nina had warmed up socially and was boasting all kinds of stories to Hanne- most of them about her days in the service, from her Grisha training, living in the barracks, and small missions here and there that all ended in some humorous twist- but then, she began talking about her time in Ketterdam. Hanne listened with pleasure, enjoying the energy of Nina’s storytelling.

Deep in the middle of some grand heist story, Nina’s eyes darted to the oil lamp.

“There’s not a lot of oil in there,” she then said with a frown.

“It’s okay,” Hanna said, reaching for Nina’s hand. “Continue with the story.”

Nina’s eyes dropped to survey the touch.

“Your hands are very warm,” Nina mentioned, trying to sound nonchalant, but gently moved her hands to loosely play with Hanne’s fingers.

“I’ve been practicing,” Hanne commented, “at manipulating body warmth.” Hanne tightened their grasp just a little bit, and then whispered. “Are you cold?”

Nina’s deep evergreen eyes peered into Hanne’s, reading her like a suspiciously familiar book.

“Why? You want to keep me warm?” Nina teased.

Hanne was holding Nina’s attentive gaze, wondering if Nina’s tease was also a hope.

“For practice,” Hanne said quietly, but both the women knew better. “Give me your other hand.”

A part of Hanne told her she should know better, that Nina wasn’t interested, and that she had to stop while she was ahead. She had already made the mistake of letting herself feel for “Mila” back in Fjerda, She should have let this change back into Nina be her ticket out of these feelings, but her heart was getting the best of her.

Nina didn’t hesitate to reach out with her other hand, which Hanne clasped eagerly. She did as she said she would, flowing pleasant currents of warmth between their two bodies, circulating like electricity.

“You know,” Nina began with a raised eyebrow, looking at both their clasped hands, and pulling Hanne’s arms _slowly_ closer to her. “It works better if our bodies are flush.”

Following an instinctual cue, Hanne dropped their hands and removed herself from her cross-legged position, scuttling on her knees closer to Nina. She rejoined their hands when she there was only a few inches between them. Adrenaline shot through Hanne’s nervous system immediately as her mind recalled all her fantasies at once. Perhaps Nina was interested after all…

Hanne couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her fill lips, proud of herself for asking, “I don’t think I can handle this cold night on my own, do you want to stay the night with me? Help me keep warm?”

“Of course,” Nina replied, and with hooded eyes, took the initiative to close the gap and kissed Hanne. Not gently, but firmly with purpose, to demonstrate undeniable want, and it’s the kind of kiss Hanne knew she always wanted. She never wanted a dreamy soft kiss from a prince charming, or a drunken wet kiss from a greedy man at a bar- but a confident kiss from a woman who wanted her to feel safe and equally powerful. It was surge of energy Hanne welcomed, parched for this affection.

Hanne released her hands from Nina’s to pull her flush against her chest, then slid her hands up Nina’s neck to rest and the edge of her jawline. She needed to hold Nina in place just for a moment to ground herself in this kiss. Nina placed her own hands around Hanne’s waist, and tilted her head up during the kiss, which separated their lips for a brief moment, allowing them to exhale a quick breath of fog before their lips came together once more, getting a better angle. Fluidly, as if they had been together for years, they perfectly transitioned into allowing their tongues to slip against each other’s, opening their mouths languidly when doing so. 

Hanne didn’t care that Nina pushed her on her back pretty early, resting over the bed roll. She thought for a moment that she would judge herself deep down and be full of the shame that was engrained into her mind about how a proper woman should act: women shouldn’t lay with a partner before marriage- and if she were to allow herself to indulge in the smallest sin, it should be something that still left the physical pleasures to be desired.

But no one should have to live their life by someone else’s standards. Hanne had always intended to live _her_ life, not the hundredth repeat of someone else’s.

Hanne reached up to grab the lapels of Nina’s _kefta_ as the veteran Grisha situated herself on top. Nina got the message quick and shrugged off the thick garment, placing it next to them. They both knew without speaking that they weren’t going to remove all their garments, just the thick outer layers that prevented them from enjoy the shape of each other’s bodies with the sculpting of their hands.

As they continued to consume desperate kiss after kiss, Nina repositioned to allow herself to straddle Hanne’s left leg, and then reached down to push open Hanne’s coat and work on the buttons of her button-up shirt.

“I just wanna…” Nina blushed, “I just want to…” she leaned down instead of finishing her sentence, placing kisses on Hanne’s breasts. “I know it’s cold, I just…” her kisses progressed from delicate kisses to hungry nips as the amount of her kisses grew in volume.

Hanne’s head was swimming, lying almost paralyzed as Nina enjoyed her body. Her vision registered the fog leaving her snakingly, could feel the cold affect her body enough to make her nipples hard, but her focus on her Grisha ability never faltered, and even while exposed to the cold, felt as if the weather was nothing more than a breezy fall night.

A moan surrendered itself from her throat as Nina placed her lips around one of her nipples, shivering as Nina’s warm tongue pressed against it for a quick suck aided by her lips.

Nina sat up, resting her hands on Hanne’s trousers. “Would you like-”

“Yes,” Hanne replied quickly, but she blushed upon her hastiness. She had no experience in this, but still found herself interacting with surprising instincts.

“You sure?” Nina asked again, her thumb circling the button at the top of Hanne’s trousers.

“Yes,” Hanne repeated again, subconsciously gracing her hand over the one Nina had over her pants.

Nina exhaled in a controlled manner and her cheeks brightened in color. Her fingers didn’t shake when undoing the buttons, but were rather skillful and quick. Hanne knew she was still circulating warmth through Nina’s body, and didn’t flinch when the Grisha placed a full palm against her bare stomach. Nina adjusted her position once more, almost lying completely down on Hanne’s left side, slipping her right hand into the waistband of Hanne’s undergarment, shamelessly making it’s way to its Hanne’s sex.

Hanne felt another serge of lightheadedness flood her head, so she closed her eyes, focusing on the unique sensation of being exposed to a partner, feeling Nina’s fingers part the lips the closer she got to her opening. She was just teasing, Hanne could figure out. Nina’s head was resting by Hanne’s ear, and the Fjerdan could hear the change in breathing tempo in her lover. Nina was excited by her actions, understandably, and Hanne could hear the change happening again when Nina’s fingers slipped through her wetness.

Hanne bit her lip, due to a mixture of surprise at her own body and just the shyness of first times. She became even more aware of her inexperience when she felt Nina begin to slowly grind against her leg. She couldn’t think of anything. Anything. Just the fact that she was only in this moment with Nina, experiencing such a level of intimacy she never thought she would be able to have in her lifetime- not unless she escaped Fjerda, as she had done. The future Hanne wanted would never be provided by Fjerda, Hanne had always known this. From everything, a home, career, lifestyle, religion, love, and identity. But now, as Nina touched her so pleasantly, moving her wet fingers in a circular rubbing motion, she felt not only the euphoria of sex, but the ecstasy of realizing her life had now opened drastically with countless opportunities of free will.

Nina then retracted her hand, which brought Hanne out of her haze almost instantly. Hanne lifted her head up to question Nina, but Nina already knew this was coming and simply said, “One second.” She grabbed the waist bands of both her underwear and trousers and pulled them down just enough to allow more room for her hand.

“Keep yourself warm,” Nina laughed. Hanne smiled sheepishly, just simply drowned in bliss. Nina placed herself back on top of Hanne’s left side, placing kisses against her jaw and nexk, her fingers returning their stroking, coating slowing in Hanne’s wetness. “Tell me if it hurts, okay? I’ll go slow until I know you can handle more…”

Hanne wanted to nod, but could only mumble something that was supposed to be a positive word, but Nina understood and placed another kiss on her neck, then pushed inside with one finger.

It was all so quick and it made Hanne gasp unexpectedly. But there was no pain at all, only the foreign sensation of Nina moving within her. It wasn’t an unwelcome foreign sensation, and it took only a few seconds for her body to register what is was going to endure. Now, with each push in, her body was practically electrocuted with pleasure. She drowsily moved her head to the side, gently taping against Nina’s to get her attention. Hanne reached around for Nina, embracing her tightly as she gave her a deep kiss, hoping to convey the gratitude and deep affection she had radiating throughout her body in this very moment. Nina reciprocated fully, skillfully keeping up her pace as she engaged in each kiss that followed. And then Nina, upon pulling out, pushed back in with two fingers.

This caused Hanne’s hand to instinctively grab hold of Nina’s wrist, to which Nina stopped all movement.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Nina asked, truly concerned in her whisper.

“No,” Hanne replied openly, her eyes closed, focusing on the feeling within her. “Just a shock. Please don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Nina said, returning to her dreamy demeanor and kissing Hanne’s jaw and neck. Her fingers resumed their pressing and pulling rhythm, now picking up speed, keeping up a consistent performance to earn an almost never-ending string of moans from Hanne.

The Fjerdan Grisha continued to hold her grip on Nina’s working wrist, as if to anchor herself to this world, trembling as Nina began a new pattern of curling her fingers upward. Hanne knew it wouldn’t be long for her to climax. She could feel the muscles in her legs tighten rigidly, and she was sure she was curling her toes. Nina was moving quite intently against her leg now, and Hanne was amazed at her dedication to multitasking, as her stroking pattern never ceased in attention or stamina while she pleasured herself against Hanne. Nina seemed to be restraining her own moans, sensing all the power of her vocal pleasure being kept in her throat. She was focusing on Hanne, using her expressions to help her over.

Hanne felt a sense of narcissism knowing that Nina was finding everything about her attractive to the point where it was crucial to her own pleasure. She had never enjoyed all the attention so much in her life before. Her body felt like it was on fire, and Nina’s skin felt so warm to the touch too.

Nina now found an amazing balance between vigorous deep thrusts and curling her fingers, and it made Hanne throw her head back against the bed roll and shut her eyes tight. She let out a moan that, if removed from the situation, would have been considered a fearful moan. She knew she was about to come, and she couldn’t keep her body from crying out in anticipation. Nina stroked harder, catching on.

“Please, let me hear you,” was all Nina pleaded in a whisper. It sent shivers through Hanne, and that jolt traveled through her whole body and coupled with the pleasure of Nina’s penetration.

Hanne’s mind went blank and her only life’s concern was chasing this moment of pinnacle bliss. She expressed her pleasure in a rather loud series of cries. Her knees shook uncontrollable as her body tightened. In the distance of her mind, she could feel her cunt hold Nina’s fingers tightly, as the tremors shocked her wave after wave.

Nina was crying out miles away. Hanne felt miles away in these few seconds, but still found the power to arch her leg just a little higher and hold onto Nina’s hips, helping her grind with more pressure against her.

Soon, the waves became those of a tame shore, and her breathing returned to normal. She could feel Nina wiggle her pants back over her hips before joining her in rest. Hanne’s chest rose and fell with deep power.

She now realized that they were both sweating, but still wrapped her arms around Nina, pressing her snuggly to her chest like a beloved doll.

“You need more practice,” Nina commented playfully into Hanne’s neck. “With the body temperature. You almost boiled us alive.”

Hanne swallowed hard, feeling parched. “Sorry,” She apologized, placing a sleepy kiss on the crown of Nina’s head. When she resumed, she noticed the fog of her breath once more, seeing how much more prominent it was. “Got distracted, I guess. I’ll get better at it. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOW ME LOVE.  
FEED ME COMMENTS  
THANK YOU, LOVE YOU lol  
Let me know what you think haha

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy the story and would like to see more, please let me know!
> 
> I know we are kind of a quiet fandom when it comes to fic (in comparison to like tv/movie fandoms), but comments really motivate and inspire me lol
> 
> Much love!  
Also, follow me at socialdisease609.tumblr.com ! Don't be shy to drop a line!


End file.
